Dark Gold
by Sachimika
Summary: Todos sabemos que el dinero puede llegar a ser un gran problema, ¿pero que pasa cuando la necesidad puede mas que el prejuicio?. Diferentes historias, un mismo problema y una misma solución, ¿Quieres saber que ocultan tras ellos estos jóvenes y jovencitas?. Te doy la bienvenida a Midnight, cabaret, antro, burdel, como quieras decirle, ¿Te atreves a ver que pasa dentro?


**N/A:** ¡Sachi esta viva beibis! (?)  
Okno

Bueno, esta es una pequeña idea que tuve hace unas semanas y pues no pude contenerme, espero sea de su agrado u3u

 **Advertencias generales:** Primero que nada, si, obviamente habrá contenido explicito **mas adelante** y esta historia contiene también yaoi (Osea, relacion chico x chico) pero también sera mas adelante _cofcofsoypropensaashippearparejasrarasquedanadvertidascofcof_. Tambien hay un _poco_ de OOC, aclaro todo esto para evitar malos ratos.

 **Inazuma eleven y sus personajes pertenecen a Level 5.**

.

.

.

* * *

Se oculta el sol en la ciudad y despierta la vida nocturna, es día viernes y todo anda agitado por aquella parte de la ciudad en la cual habían gran cantidad de bares, clubes nocturnos y discotecas.  
Por las calles poco iluminadas por los faroles y anuncios de neón de algunos locales, caminaba una mujer joven de cabello castaño oscuro corto.

Aki —Que era el nombre de esta chica— caminaba a paso apresurado fijándose bien en las direcciones de los locales, a pesar de que era casi una costumbre ir por allí se le era fácil perderse entre los locales nocturnos.

"— _Joder Natsumi, en que líos me metes…"_ Pensó con nerviosismo al adentrarse nuevamente a una calle aún más oscura que la anterior, procurando no ser seguida por nadie.

Vio el conocido edificio y supo que debía de doblar allí. Se adentró al sombrío callejón, el cual era más oscuro que cualquiera de las calles por las cuales había pasado hacia unos momentos.  
Normalmente se pensaría que es una mala idea que una joven anduviese completamente sola por aquellos lares de mala muerte, y mucho peor, que entrara a aquel callejón oscuro sin siquiera protección. Sí, eso era lo que había pensado ella la primera vez que había ido allí; también pensó que su "adorable amiga" le había tendido una trampa para hacerle una broma de mal gusto, pero resulto no ser así después de todo. Luego de aquella primera vez ya no pensaba igual sobre aquella ruta…bueno, sí, aún seguía pensando lo mismo, pero por lo menos tenía la certeza de que lo que buscaba estaba allí.

Llego al fondo del callejón, un lugar oscuro y bastante oculto, pero el más popular y concurrido de su clase.

—Buenas noches, Aki— Saludo un hombre corpulento, obviamente un guardia. —Busca a cualquiera de los otros y la llevaran a donde Natsumi enseguida.

—Claro.

La castaña entro y se acercó al guardia más cercano a la puerta. Aki trato de hacer memoria con el nombre del sujeto, Someoka o algo así.

—Hola, estoy aquí por…— La muchacha se auto-interrumpió al ver que este había asentido y empezaba a caminar.

Se notaba que ese sujeto cargaba con un genio de los mil demonios, pero eso era bueno tomando en cuenta en lo que este trabajaba. Había escuchado muchas historias sobre él, se decía que trabajaba para unos rivales y que una vez noqueo a todo el equipo de seguridad del lugar, desde ese día se vieron convencidos de contratarlo y le doblaron el sueldo (El cual de por sí ya era mucho).

Trataba de seguir al hombre de lo más cerca que podía, estaba completamente oscuro, pero se podían escuchar los gritos de la gente y el olor a cigarro y cannabis (que eran los únicos que podía reconocer). Todo eso le ponía de los nervios.  
Hombres y mujeres, de a grupos, parejas o en solitario, ¿Qué tenían todos ellos en común?, simple: estaban podridos en dinero. Aki ya no sabía que pensar sobre todas esas personas que estaban allí sentadas, esperando por un espectáculo y servicios.  
" _Asco infinito"_ fue lo primero que pensó (y lo seguía haciendo) pero prefería guardarse sus comentarios, puesto que eso le podía traer problemas, aunque sabía que la gran mayoría pensaría aquello o por lo menos estaría consiente de que ella lo pensaba.

Llego a destino, le abrieron la puerta y entro rápidamente, cerrando tras de ella. Sus ojos sufrieron el cambio de luz al pasar de la oscuridad total a entrar aquella habitación tan brillante, llena de lámparas e iluminación por todas partes.  
Busco con la mirada entre todas las mujeres y hombres que se encontraban dentro de la habitación, con trajes brillantes, sobrios o sencillos, todos sugestivos por igual. Encontró a la persona que buscaba, aquella mujer de cabellera castaña rojiza.

—Natsumi— Dijo mientras se acercaba a la mencionada —Se te quedo…de nuevo— Comento mientras le entregaba el teléfono celular y una billetera llena de tarjetas de crédito y una identificación, obviamente de Natsumi.

Natsumi suspiro.

—Muchas gracias, ni siquiera me di cuenta de que lo había olvidado. No sé qué seria yo sin ti— Le sonrió la peli rojiza.

—Nadie, probablemente— Bromeo Aki con aires de grandeza.

—No te hagas la importante tampoco— Respondió burlona Natsumi, dándole un pequeño golpe en el brazo.

Su conversación se vio interrumpida al ver que cierta chica de cabello violeta se acercaba a ellas.

—Vas primero— Le dijo la chica a Natsumi. En la cara esta muchacha llevaba un antifaz plateado con muchos detalles en él.

—Ya es hora de que vaya— Le dijo Natsumi.

Aki solo asintió con la cabeza. Vio como todos en aquella habitación, tanto jóvenes como jovencitas (todos favorecidos por la genética) se acercaban a aquella gran puerta que había a uno de los lados de la habitación mientras que ella solo opto por sentarse en una silla que había allí.

Había pensado varias veces en hacer algo respecto a aquello, en primer lugar, ¿no era eso ilegal?, probablemente sí, pero aun así no hacía nada al respecto y no podía entender porque. Tal vez era porque no había nada que ella pudiese hacer de cualquier manera, solo era una joven de 22 años que solo iba a la universidad y trabajaba de medio tiempo; lo único que podía hacer era sentarse y observar como las cosas pasaban, porque eso era lo mejor que podía hacer, ¿o no?

Al parecer tema interesante al cual darle vueltas por un buen rato mientras estuviese allí, porque aquel lugar tenía muchas reglas para todo aquel que tuviese una relación con él y la primera de esas reglas es que una vez que entras allí, a midnight, no puedes salir hasta el cierre, sin excepciones.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El lugar en si era cerrado, pero aun así se podían escuchar los ruidos afuera de esta: Gritos, vitoreos, gemidos, aplausos, música y demás.

"— _¿Qué hora será?"_ Se preguntó Aki, habían pasado casi dos horas desde que entro allí o tal vez una hora y media, por lo tanto eran como las doce y media o una de la madrugada. Se echó sobre la mesa que había allí y suspiro, debía esperar hasta las cinco de la mañana para poder salir, pero no creía poder aguantar hasta esa hora sin morir de aburrimiento primero.

—¿Estas cansada?— Se escuchó una voz masculina.

Aki levanto la cabeza para toparse con un chico de cabello turquesa entrando por la puerta principal.

El chico de cabello largo y apariencia un tanto femenina se acercó a la castaña.

—No— Dijo levantando su cuerpo de la mesa —Solo estoy aburrida— Respondió.

—Entonces voy a hacerte compañía— Él sonrió.

—¿Qué es esa sorpresa de que estés aquí?

El chico en cuestión, Kazemaru Ichirouta, era bastante (Por decirlo de alguna manera) "solicitado", tanto por mujeres como por hombres, y era denominado como una de las _Joyas_ del lugar, resaltando por su apariencia delicada (Sin dejar demasiado de lado la masculinidad), un aspecto y voz que denotaban calma; y un cuerpo envidiable para cualquier hombre (Obviamente hombres comunes y corrientes. Dentro de Midnight la fauna es variada). Como afirmaban algunos, el muchacho es _un placer a los sentidos_ , rumor que corre de boca en boca, haciendo así al muchacho uno de los más _requerido_ , solo accesible a los mejores postores.

—Pues…— Comenzó Kazemaru —Pedí un día libre, pero no me lo dieron, a cambio de eso me dijeron que hiciera el principio y luego viniera aquí a pasar el rato hasta que sea la hora de irme. Me darán la próxima semana libre, para compensar. — Respondió con una sonrisa.

—Qué bueno— Contesto ella con una suave sonrisa.

Aki conocía de hace poco al muchacho y a pesar de que este era dos años mayor su relación era excelente, de las pocas veces que habían hablado ambos ya sabían prácticamente todo sobre el otro. En un principio las cosas no se dieron exactamente bien, Aki no podía mirar con buenos ojos a ninguna persona que estuviese relacionada con aquel lugar, ni siquiera a Natsumi, a quien evito por varias semanas; luego de un tiempo termino por obligarse a pensar que no tenía por qué juzgar a los demás solo por _**aquello**_ en lo que _**trabajan**_. Luego de todo eso no se puede decir que era cordial con todos allí, pero por lo menos ya no los miraba mal ni se alejaba de ellos cada vez que iba a dejarle cosas que se le olvidaban a Natsumi; gracias a eso había conocido a varios de los que estaban allí, viendo que eran buenas personas _después de todo_.

El chico tomo una silla y se sentó al otro lado de la mesa, frente a Aki.

—Y bien, Aki, ¿Qué me cuentas?

—No mucho, supongo— Confeso —Aun estoy un poco asustada, o por lo menos aturdida.

—Entiendo, sé que no es fácil adaptarse a este lugar— Dijo el peli turquesa mientras miraba un punto fijo en el techo.

—¿Tu ya lo hiciste— Pregunto. El joven negó con la cabeza.

—Claro que no, y estoy empezando a pensar que jamás será así. Si ya es difícil adaptarse solo estando aquí imagina allá afuera…— Suspiro —Pero luego de un tiempo, si bien no te adaptas ni mucho menos te sientes cómodo esto empieza a ser una rutina, te acostumbras a hacerlo, a que no te importe. — Un silencio se hizo presente en la habitación y se podía ser escuchado claramente el ruido que provenía del exterior —¿Alguna vez has estado allá afuera? — Se atrevió a preguntar Kazemaru.

Aki negó con la cabeza.

—No, la primera vez que vine aquí me ofrecieron ir y hacer lo que se me diera la gana, pero preferí declinar a hacerlo. Cada vez que me voy con Natsumi por las mañanas me recuerdan que puedo hacerlo cuando yo quiera, pero aun así no.

—¿Aun así no lo haces?, yo pensaba que todo el mundo haría lo contrario…— Se sinceró el joven.

—Yo no soy todo el mundo— Contesto Aki.

Kazemaru rio levemente.

—Eso lo note— El peli turquesa revolvió los cabellos de la chica. —Desde que te conocí supe que eras distinta a los demás. — Le sonrió nuevamente.

Ella solo rio.

—Lo soy— Dijo orgullosa. —Cambiando el tema, ¿Cómo sigue…tu hermano menor?— Titubeo un momento al no recordar el nombre del chico.

—¿Ranmaru?— Pregunto Kazemaru y Aki asintió. —Él está bien, supongo, últimamente no hablo mucho con el…

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque estoy ocupado, porque no hay nada de qué hablar, porque él está ocupado o simplemente porque se pone insoportable últimamente. — Comento cansado.

—¿Cómo así? — Dijo confusa la castaña.

—Ya sabes, a veces empieza con sus cosas de adolescentes y me arma un escándalo si es que no lo dejo hacer lo que quiere…— El chico formo una leve sonrisa —Ahora entiendo cómo se sentían mis padres.

—No jueges, estoy segura de que tú eras mil veces peor.

—¡Oye! — Le grito indignado, a lo que ella solo se encogió de hombros —Bueno, tal vez sí, pero yo no estoy para esto, todo a mi alrededor me cansa y al llegar a casa la única persona que es una buena razón para no suicidarme se la pasa contradiciéndome. Putos adolescentes.

—Ya vas a ver como se le va a pasar tarde o temprano. — Trato de confortar Aki.

—¿Cómo estas tan segura?

—A nosotros ya se nos pasó…

—Touche.

El resto de la noche fue similar, hablaron sobre varias cosas que pasaban en sus vidas, pero a Aki le rondaba solo una cosa en la cabeza, una frase que había leído en un libro o algo así:  
 _"Recibimos el amor que creemos merecer"  
_ Durante toda la noche solo eso podía pensar mientras hablaba con Kazemaru.

Una vez llego la hora de marcharse se despidieron y como era costumbre Aki se fue con Natsumi y Kazemaru se fue por el lado contrario.

"— _Me pregunto qué tan diferente seria si Ranmaru supiera todo lo que su hermano hace por el"_ Fue el último pensamiento que tuvo antes de abrir la puerta de su habitación y echarse en su cama para quedarse profundamente dormida.

Hay muchas personas relacionadas con Midnight, Aki solo es una de ellas, así que te invito a dar una pequeña vuelta, a conocer todas las historias, ¿me acompañas?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **N/A:** Eso fue todo por ahora.  
Solo tengo dos preguntas: ¿Les gusto?, ¿de que personaje les gustaría ver mas?

Eso, nos leemos! :D


End file.
